Scamming the Scammer
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Everyone knows that it is never wise to mess with Frankenstein's household. But apparently, the scammers didn't get the memo.


" _We have recently received information that your credit card has been hacked."_

Regis's grip on his cell phone tightened as the news was delivered. He fought the rising panic building up in his heart, but he quelled it as quickly as possible. He was a Noble of the Landegre lineage: he would show no worry. But, that did not calm his addled brain as he tried to come up with a dignified response. He glanced quickly for some sort of assistance, but M21 was the only one in the kitchen, and even he seemed drawn into his own heated conversation with someone on the phone.

It looked like Regis was on his own.

He took in a deep breath. No problem. He had learned how to work with humans, he was sure he could get this sorted out quickly. So, with a voice that he hoped masked his uneasiness, he said, "My credit card has been hacked!?"

" _Yes,"_ the voice purred softly. " _If your credit card number starts with a '4', then it is your card that has been hacked."_

Regis felt his heart sink with growing dread as he glanced at his card. They were right! How could he have been so careless?! "What do I do?"

" _Alright,"_ the caller said. " _On the back of the credit card is the security number. Can you just repeat the number to me so I can verify?"_

Regis glanced at his card and cleared his throat. "Alright," he started.

As soon as he was done repeating the number, the caller said, "Yes Regis, it is your card that has been displaying some suspicious activity. We will get right on it."

As he hung up the phone, Regis could only marvel at the generosity of the humans willingness to help him with this problem. It did not occur to him that the human hadn't even given him their company's name.

So it was with great confusion that Regis came face to face with the angry look of the House Owner.

Frankenstein forced an almost chilling smile onto his face as he stared at the young Noble before him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out as he tried to remind himself that this was a young Noble who was still oblivious to all things human.

"Regis," he said with forced calmness. "Please tell me that you did not just give that person your credit card number."

To his complete and utter dismay, Regis nodded proudly. "Yes sir. My credit card had been hacked, and they said they needed my number to deal with the problem." He shook his head with a smile. "Honestly, there are some good humans in the world."

"Not those types of humans," Frankenstein muttered. Taking in a deep breath, Frankenstein folded his hands and bowed his head. After a moment, he seemed to be praying with the way he was standing (praying for patience.) In actuality, he was fighting against a migraine that threatened to burst forth at this unpleasant news.

Regis could only blink in confusion at the House Owner's odd behavior. "What? They said they would help!"

Frankenstein sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight against the rising headache. "And why would you give them your credit card number?"

"They knew that the credit card number started with a 4," Regis explained. "Which means it was from the company."

"Regis," Frankenstein started slowly. "All credit card numbers start with a 4."

Regis's mouth opened and closed. It was delightful to see the look of understanding slowly dawn on Regis, as if the severity of the situation just occurred to him "Oh." He looked up at Frankenstein for reassurance. "But it's just a number, right?"

He found no such reassurance in the dark glare.

Frankenstein straightened up, reminding himself that Regis didn't know any better. But that didn't change the situation they now found themselves in. "Tao!" he bellowed. "Fix this!"

As if he was wired for that specific phrase, Tao came running into the kitchen, his eyes gleaming. "Fix what Boss?"

Frankenstein pointed his finger at Regis. "Credit card. Scammer. Regis. Fix it."

It took Tao a moment to understand the cryptic language his Boss was speaking. But once understanding struck, his eyes gleamed with interest. "On it Boss!" He scampered away with his computer, a wide smile on his face that should have alerted everyone in the house that it would be best to steer clear of him.

Fix to Tao and Frankenstein may have been different, but Tao could care less, and Frankenstein didn't want to deal with Regis's hacked credit card. But Tao was perfectly happy with this particular situation, as he had basically been given permission to have a little illegal fun.

* * *

M21 felt a headache coming on as he tried to reason with the other person over the phone. He tried to ignore the presence of his housemates in the kitchen, and therefore turned his back on everyone. "Look, for the last time, we didn't go on any cruise! There must be some mistake." He had been on this phone for the past ten minutes trying to reason with this person that no such trip had been taken. At this point, M21 was slumped up against the wall, running a hand through his ragged hair.

" _Sir,_ w _e have recently received a notification that your cruise trip has not been paid for."_

"And I'm telling you that we didn't go on any cruise," M21 growled. His grip over the phone had tightened considerably, and he had to consciously loosen his grip so as not to damage one of Frankenstein's possessions.

At that moment, Tao looked up from his computer. A happy smile was on his face, and he was looking forward to informing Regis that he had taken care of the situation. However, he took one look at M21, and wondered if it was even safe to be in his presence. But his curiosity got the best of him as he listened in on the conversation, and he blinked in confusion. "Cruise? What cruise?" He brightened up. "Did we win something for a trip?" Tao seemed to practically glow at the thought of a free trip. No cost for fun!

M21 placed his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone to address his companion. "No. Apparently, we haven't made any payments for a cruise we went on."

Tao deflated at that, but then he frowned. "Oh. But we didn't go on any cruise."

"That's what I keep telling them," M21 grumbled. "But apparently, someone went on a cruise trip, and we haven't paid yet."

Tao's frown deepened. "Put them on speaker."

M21 sighed, but did as Tao requested. "So, about the cruise," M21 started.

" _I am sorry sir,"_ the woman on the other end said. " _But it shows here on our records that you have yet to pay back for your cruise."_

"Wait," Tao said suddenly. He set his computer down and looked thoughtful. "Are they talking about that fishing trip we took last week? I didn't know we had to pay for that!"

M21's mouth opened in a slight 'o.' _That_ trip? The one where Takeo almost drowned and where Tao became sick from eating spoiled cheese? M21's heart sunk as he realized that he had been wrong about the trip after all, and there was nothing worse than finding out you were wrong. With a sigh, he held the phone between him and Tao. "Okay, my apologies. It appears that we might have a problem-"

"It is the fishing trip, right?" Tao interrupted. "That was the worst trip ever! I got sick over the side of the boat, and Takeo fell off of the tube when we went tubing! He even lost his pants!"

"..."

"And on top of that, we didn't even catch any fish!" Tao continued. Snatching the phone from M21, Tao growled. "I want my money back! That was the worst trip ever! I demand a refund," he paused, "with interest!

M21 blinked as he watched Tao's face turn slightly red. He wished he could take a step back, but his back was pressed up against the wall at that point, and he had nowhere else to go. But what he was witnessing right now was an angry Tao.

A very angry Tao. M21 made a mental note to never get between Tao and his money.

"I could have made interest on my money if my money was in the bank," Tao continued, pacing around as he got tangled up in the phone wire. "In fact, if I had made interest, I would have had a lot of money. You owe me a lot of money sir!"

M21 cleared his throat. "It's a lady."

"Lady!" Tao quickly amended. "If my calculations are correct...get me a calculator!"

M21 handed him his phone with the calculator quickly. Tao snatched it and quickly typed in the numbers. "I will compound the interest daily!" Tao's ramblings were cut off as he paused. "Hello? Hello?" He glanced at M21 in confusion. "Where is she?"

M21 shrugged. "She hung up. Frankly, I would too if you talked to me like that."

"Call her back!" Tao exclaimed. "We need our money back! I want my money! There were no lifepresevrers for Takeo when he fell in too! We should be reimbursed for that!" M21 was startled to see sparks forming at Tao's fingertips.

Not good. How was he going to explain to Frankenstein that the house caught fire because Tao lost his money?

"My money," Tao continued to mumble, pacing back and forth like a wild animal. "My money!"

"Yeah yeah, sure, she stole your money," M21 said quickly as he typed the number in the phone.

"I knew it! She stole it! She stole my MONEY!" The sparks only intensified.

"Hey," Regis started as he re-entered the kitchen. "Did you get my credit card sorted out?" He stopped and stared wide eyed at the sparks encircling Tao's fingers and M21's trapped condition. His red eyes widened. "Are those hackers worse than we thought? Were they better than Tao?"

M21 could only wince as the stray sparks singed his clothes. Weakly, he held out his wallet. "Here Tao. You can have my money."

"I don't want _your_ money! I want the money that I am owed for that lousy trip!"

Regis raised an eyebrow. "The hackers who stole my credit card stole also stole Tao's money?"

"Don't encourage him!" M21 yelped. He tried to inch away, only to freeze as he wondered if he was better off squeezing into a corner instead of dashing past a fuming Tao.

"Tao!" Frankenstein bellowed, storming into the kitchen. "I told you to fix this!"

"I did, Boss," Tao protested. He was typing quickly on the calculator, his lip stuck out in concentration as he was put on hold through the phone.

Frankenstein held out his own cell phone. "Hacking into the hacker's social media account and editing pictures and spreading lies is not fixing!"

Tao shrugged. "Sure it is. The guy will get arrested for money laundering in a few hours, so justice was served for our poor Regis!"

Regis turned his gaze on Tao. "The guy who stole my card was a money launderer?"

At this, Tao frowned. "Eh, maybe. I'm not sure. But does it matter? I fixed the problem by punishing the guy."

Frankenstein could only stare, a headache slowly forming once more. M21, who had finally managed to escape the deadly hold of the phone wire, held out an aspirin. "Here," he said. "You might need it."

"No," Frankenstein grumbled as he swiped the aspirin. "I _will_ need it."


End file.
